A. Specific Aims The long-term objective of the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) is to improve the environmental health of children in low-income, urban communities of color, such as that served by the Columbia Center for Children's Environmental Health (CCCEH). The COTC will communicate the Center's research results to local residents, community organizations, health care providers, public interest groups, and policymakers so that they can take action to protect children from the threats of air pollutants and other endocrine disrupting chemicals. The COTC is a highly successful, 10-year working partnership between CCCEH staff and West Harlem Environmental Actions, Inc. (WE ACT, also known as WE ACT for Environmental Justice). The COTC will work closely with internal partners. In collaboration with investigators from the Center's scientific projects and the Center's Cores, COTC will develop educational materials for lay audiences (including community members and policymakers), and conduct educational sessions for health professionals. With respect to clinical translation, Dr. David Evans, the Core's Leader, and Swapna Mehta, the COTC Program Coordinator, will work closely with Dr. Sharon Oberfield, the Center's Pediatric Health Specialist, to disseminate the Center's findings on the impacts of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) air pollutants, bisphenol A (BPA), and other endocrine-disrupting chemicals. With respect to external collaborations, COTC will expand its successful relationship with the Center's advisory board, which Is comprised of leading health, social service, and environmental organizations in New York City (NYC), particularly in Northern Manhattan and the South Bronx. The COTC's plan of work has been developed to dovetail with the Center's proposed research on the impact of endocrine disruptors on children's health, and to be responsive to concerns of community residents and communiy-based organizations. In addition, COTC will translate Information for health care professionals, elected officials, and public interest organizations.